


Longhorn Beetle witness' some Fluff

by Kaz3313



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Oneshot, Ouma Momota and Yumeno only mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Gonta and Ryoma hang outAKA an underrated ship deserves more fluff and content
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Longhorn Beetle witness' some Fluff

"Gonta find lots of bugs to show Ryoma!" The muscular entomologist sat down, handing the smaller teen the container full of bugs. Gonta himself smiled brightly, while Ryoma's lips only twitched slightly.

He knew it'd be awhile until he got to see the other truly smile but he didn't mind the wait. 

Instead they sat there in the grass with the sun shining on them and showing Ryoma the bugs he'd caught was fine. It was nice to have peaceful moments in between the chaos that was Kokichi, or even the loud and boldness of Kaito. 

Gonta placed a bug on the other teens palm, watching how the bug with ease crawled along his hand.

"... what's this one called?" The 'cigarette' that hung from his lips bobbed up and down, as he asked his question. Gonta couldn't help but watch, wondering how the boy kept the stick in his mouth. Perhaps it was a magic trick that Himiko had caught him or one he learned himself. It was quite mesmerizing. "Gonta?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows and the entomologist flushed as he realized that in his daze he didn't even answer his query.

"Gonta sorry! Gonta distracted! Bug called Tiger Longhorn Beetle. She not from around here, so Gonta surprised when caught her," he pointed at the black and orange stripes on its back "See, like the big cat. Though, Gonta glad it not actual Tiger, too scary for Gonta."

"Scared of Tigers? Guess that makes sense, but I doubt you'd find any tigers when you're looking at bugs," He was doing his best at making a joke, though his monotone voice didn't portray that in the slightest. Though, what he couldn't show through voice, he decided to show in letting himself relax a bit. 

He mindlessly watched the beetle crawl up his arm, and put a finger right in front so the creature would crawl back the other way. He'd gotten quite good at redirecting bugs now, thanks to all the different insects that Gonta had shown him. 

"Gonta see lots of different creatures out in woods! Gonta not exactly scared of Tiger, but know he can not pick up Tiger like Longhorn Beetle..." they both sat in thought for a moment, letting the silence between them grow warm instead of uncomfortable. Then Gonta placed his hand on Ryoma's right shoulder, the opposite from where the bug was "If have to, Gonta would protect friends from Tiger. Even if he big cat". 

He blinked a few times at him; his strong yet gentle hand clasping his shoulder, his orange-red eyes looking at him with such an intensity you could almost see the fire in them, and even his green curly hair that had flowers braided into it felt serious. Ryoma had always acknowledged that the gentle giant could be serious, but was used to seeing his happy naive aloof self. 

However, it wasn't a frightening side. It just felt different, like the aura around them was actually telling him what came next was utmost of importance. Gonta carefully took the beetle off of the other, letting her crawl into the bug catcher by his side. 

"Gonta not know everything about Ryoma's past, no need to know either. But he does know it was tough. So Gonta protect Ryoma! Always!" He wrapped him in a sudden hug.

Ryoma was going to protest, say something along the lines that Gonta didn't need to protect a crook like himself. He'd only brought pain to others. But the rebuttal died on his lips as he fell onto his chest, letting the arms completely envelop him. So soft and tough at the same time. He told himself that falling in love again would be a nightmare, but instead it felt like a dream.

So like a dream, that Ryoma even let himself smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a little challenge for myself, so expect some oneshots [especially for any underrated or hated on ships ♡] Hope this is enjoyable! :D


End file.
